Insatiable
by chugirl2526
Summary: A look at Vince and Howard's relationship in song form. Sucky summery, sorry.


Instaible.

Summery- A look at Vince and Howard's relationship in song form. Sucky summery, sorry.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh or Instaible, Darren Hayes owes the latter.

Author's Notes- Deadicated to everyone who reads/reviews Warning- Slash, lots and lots of it :) didn't want to make it too mardcore though, enjoy anyway :)

--

_'When moonlight crawls along the street, Chasing away the summer heat. Footsteps outside somewhere below, The world revolves I let it go'_

The front door of the flat opened with a bang, two people walking through it quickly before shutting it again quickly. The smaller of the two turned to the taller one and latched onto him, lips crushing onto the others. He licked his pink, velvet tounge across the older man's lips, which opened slightly to allow him to enter, a fight soon happening for domination.

_'We build our church above this street, We practice love between these sheets. The candy sweetness scent of you, It bathes my skin I'm stained by you. And all I have to do is hold you, There's a racing in my heart, I am barely touching you'_

The older man pushed the raven haired man into the wall, pressing his body close to the other, his hands roaming everywhere- through his hair, over his chest, squeezing his prefectly shaped ass. The younger man arched at the touch, moaning loudly "God, Howard..."

Howard simply chuckled and started kissing his way down the other's neck enjoying the way he quivered with built up lust under him "Do you know how much I love doing this to you, Vince?" He bit down gently, causing Vince to shudder with pleasure "N...no..."

_'Turn the lights down low, Take it off, Let me show my love for you, Insatiable. Turn me on, Never stop, Wanna taste every drop, My love for you,  
Insatiable'_

Howard brushed his hand softly down Vince's face, before moving in for another kiss, more harder and more dominating. Vince felt like his knees were going to buckle, so he wrapped his arms around Howard to stop himself going down. The jazz mavarick saw this and lift the electro poof up in his arms, carring him bridal style to their bedroom.

_'The moonlight plays upon your skin, A kiss that lingers takes me in. I fall asleep inside of you, There are no words, There's only truth'_

Howard laid Vince down onto the soft covers of their bed, all the while kissing him deeply with such love and emotion, Vince was nearly moved to tears. Then he slowly started taking the electro prince's clothes off, licking and kissing every new bit of skin that showed, smiling as he heard the gasps and moans of pleasure coming from Vince's mouth.

When all the clothes were off, he looked down in awe over the beautiful creature below him, the moonlit shining through the window to make Vince's blue eyes sparkle and his skin silver, making him look more mythical then human "God Vince, I love you so much" He leant down again to capture Vince's lips.

_'Breathe in Breathe out, There is no sound, We move together up and down. We levitate our bodies soar, Our feet don't even touch the floor. And nobody knows you like I do, The world doesn't understand, But I grow stronger in your hands'_

Vince then rolled them over so he was starddling Howard's hips, taking his time removing the jazz mavrick's clothes. He also licked, bit and kissed his way down Howard's body, enjoying the sounds his lover was making "I love you so much as well, Howard"

He moaned loudly as Howard took him in his hand, moving up and down as he did the same to the jazz lover. They trusted into each others hands as they gasped and moaned loudly to each other, sometimes whispering each others names and moving in for kisses.

_'We never sleep we're always holdin' hands, Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans, I feel like a better man, Just being in the same room. We never sleep there's just so much to do, Too much to say, Can't close my eyes when I'm with you, Insatiable the way I'm loving you'_

They both came together, panting in each other's arms as their breaths and heartbeats got back to normal. They smiled at each other, then moved in for another rough, passionate kiss, Howard running his fingers through Vince's sweat matted hair "I love you Howard, so much it hurts" He heard Vince said, before he fell asleep.

Howard stayed awake to watch Vince, his Vince, his gothic, electro loving angel sleep. His breaths were soft, his fringe falling over his closed eyes. The older man chuckled as he brushed the hair out the way, gathering Vince in his arms and kissing the top of his head "I love you too Vince, my love for you well...instaible" He whispered, before being pulled into the land of sleep and dreams.

--

God, I haven't done a proper slash like that for awhile hehe just popped into my head just as i heard that song sorry, but i thought it was a prefect slash song hehe sorry if it sucks :) from chugirl2526.


End file.
